Xiǎo Xīn
Xiǎo Xīn (シオ ズン shio zun, also called Saosin) is a co-lieutenant of the 3rd Division with Izuru Kira in the Gotei 13 under Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. Appearance File:XXAPP01.png Personality History Plot Rise of Kenpachi arc Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Saidaiite (最大射手 Maximum Archer): In its sealed form, Saidaiite resembles a Tessen, which itself looks to be a normal Japanese fan despite being made from a solid sheet of metal. The fan is opened up to reveal a base white colour with a simple stencil of an arrow facing upwards. Sharp metal lines the brim of the fan as well as metal spikes poking up from the spokes, giving Saidaiite an offence use rather than just to cool Xiǎo Xīn down. *'Shikai': Gureitesutoāchā's trigger command is "Defy the Shots of the Greatest and Outlast their Quiver" (最高のショットを打ち負かし、矢筒を長持ちさせる Saikō no shotto o uchi makashi, yadzutsu o nagamochi sa seru). While holding Saidaiite with her hand, the fan gives off a blinding flash of light that acts as a measure of defence while it transforms. As the light fades, particles begin to drift off from the fan and into the air until there is nothing left but a notably long metal dart where the fan once was. This dart is almost as long as Xiǎo Xīn's combined hand and forearm, long enough to pierce through a normal body and have both ends appear on both sides. Whilst the transformation and command seem to be longer than normal Shikais, Saidaiite's Shikai makes up in power that it holds. Aside from being a projectile weapon that Xiǎo Xīn fires at opponents, it holds enough integrity to ward of blade attacks from hostiles. Its simple rod like appearance with a double sided tip at the top gives it a simplistic shape to do numerous things. :Shikai Special Ability: Saidaiite in its Shikai form is used as a projectile weapon given its dart form, however, does not need to be thrown by Xiǎo Xīn, who can mentally control the projectile. This allows her to combine her hand-to-hand combat with the weapon as it can travel at extreme speeds, with the ability to pierce most physical things. When not given a command, Saidaiite will return to hover near Xiǎo Xīn before given another command, unless given another command a few seconds after its original task was accomplished. Saidaiite is able to travel a wide distance between Xiǎo Xīn and her target, but does have a limit that will cause it to vanish and appear back at Xiǎo Xīn's side. In the event that it is destroyed, Saidaiite is not truly destroyed, but instead turns into particles before it is actually ruined. These particles will rebuild Saidaiite near Xiǎo Xīn to use again. This method of turning into smaller particles is used a lot in Saidaiite's attacks, often used to travel through solid matter or individuals that Xiǎo Xīn does not wish to harm. Saidaiite does not behave like normal projectiles, being able to change course when needed such as when following a moving target or being called back to Xiǎo Xīn. This makes Saidaiite an extremely difficult projectile to dodge, as it follows every task till it is done or until Xiǎo Xīn calls for it. Depending on how far Saidaiite has travelled before being called back, Saidaiite can either speed back or teleport to Xiǎo Xīn, both done in extremely quick times. As Xiǎo Xīn can be left without a weapon, this speed is vital in order to surprise her enemies and block attacks that could have narrowly got her. :*'Hundred Point Strike' () :*'Thousand Point Strike' () *'Bankai': Soon to be revealed. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:3rd Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami